Transition
by JustSittin'OnCityRoofTops
Summary: I've always had a heavy heart, which no one is willing to carry.


_Hello everyone, Jun here! :D_

_I'm very sorry, I haven't been updating at all TT^TT_

_Just when I was just about to finish all of the fics I had to update and the new one-shots, my CPU broke and all of my files got corrupted. TT^TT_

_So as expected, I'm currently depressed and am finding a new way on how to redo all of my fics. D:_

_And so, I leave everyone with a little one-shot I just made. =w=_

_I haven't been writing stories for Soul Eater that much so I chose to come up with this. ^-^_

_Enjoy reading everyone! :D_

~~~~ O ~~~~

My cheerless viridian vision gawked blankly at the serene yet somber scenery ahead of me. The slightest sound of my leather shrouded feet hitting repeatedly against the leaf dominated pavement was muted.

Or perhaps in my mind, I merely silenced the breaking of the crisp fallen leaves of a late summer's transition.

The balmy wind produced a seemingly ineffective gust yet it still sent a nostalgic chill on my spine.

My breath mildly hitched but I swallowed the unreleased anguish.

_Have I truly sunk this deep into uncertainty?_

As I looked on, the image of the previously distant view of miniature clusters of beryl tinged trees became much more defined and appeared colossal.

_Since when did I get here?_

I shook my disoriented head and felt loose strands of lengthy straw hued locks swish back and forth.

No matter, at least I've arrived to where I should be.

My olive gaze flicked to the left and met with an olden yet tranquilizing path.

Titanic heaps of dew hinted moss and diminutive flowers littered the stone comprised flooring as always.

It seems as if I truly am the only one who even bothers to tread this area, seeing as that it was far too secluded and recondite, to the point of spine chilling.

A pair of emerald orbs lingered and scrutinized the legion of vines and branches, old and young that clung to the aged yet robust rock posts that were situated on the sides of the route.

But I fancy it nonetheless.

True, it seems to hold an obscure nature yet it doesn't convey an alarming emotion to me.

Perhaps it's because I've learned to appreciate gothic architect because of—

_No!_

_You can't let yourself recall deceiving memories; trickery concocted by your own absurd fantasies._

My elfin palm collided with my forehead.

And I thought that a little stroll on my own would somehow fish myself out of this pool of senselessness.

I heaved my strained vision and was alleviated at the side of two slate colored steel gates that kept me away from my destination.

The distance of the massive barriers from each other looked the same as the last time I've set my eyes on them.

The midnight hued paint unceasingly yielded from it, gradually revealing the genuine tinge of the metal until it entirely showcases the corroded appearance.

An almost unnoticeable simper graced my mouth.

My lithe frame slipped inside of the vicinity that the passage weakly attempted to keep away from access.

Just as what I wanted to feast my vision on, the glistening azure waters of the abandoned lake reunited with me once more.

Oh how I've been longing to witness such an immaculate work of nature.

I brought myself nearer to the body of water and took note of the numerous withered and torn apart leaves that floated reposefully along with several equally damaged branches that no longer posses a lush characteristic.

_I see…along with the ruined products of the trees, my own heart had been afflicted._

Before I knew it, unrestrained rage clouded my sight and I savagely grasped a sizable rock that I acquired from the ground and sent it flying into the depths of the cerulean waters

"Why?! Why, Why, _**Why**_?!"

All the frustrations, wretchedness and wrath I doggedly entrapped in the expanse of my emotions broke free, demanding to be discharged once and for all.

The clarity of my hazy vision began to blur as an unwanted liquid began to frenziedly torment them.

As the waterworks began to invade, so did the oxygen I had begun to deplete.

My upright stance began to capitulate and my pallid legs slumped on the unwelcoming ground.

My sandy blonde head hung low as I poised my hands on the rough surface for support.

I plaintively gaped at the stone dominated grassy land, as if desiring to annihilate it for all the tribulation that's been hammering me for weeks now.

"T-To think that maybe…j-just maybe I hadn't been the o-only one in love…was ludicrous." My indubitably hushed voice muttered.

My bantam hands dug into the dirt, piercing my own fragile flesh in the process yet the pang that occurred due to such an act was not enough to govern the plight that coursed through my veins.

At times like these, it reminded me so much of my incessant solitude.

His amorous ruby stare, his expansive toothy grin that assured me that everything would be alright, his insulating touch, the undetectable treachery that leaked from those ethereal promises snared me into a sly game of cat and mouse.

But I have no one to blame but myself.

For in truth his actions were simply his nature—it was purely who he really was.

Yet I inadvertently and imprudently gave an exceedingly surreal meaning to them.

In that moment, the galleries of images of my childhood that I inflexibly shattered pieced back together and chose to vexingly enter my head.

Could it have been my unquenchable longing for authentic endearment that I've unconsciously placed myself in a glacial pit of deceit?

I hoisted up my red rimmed glassy eyes and hollered.

"Let me go! Let me go! **LET ME GO**! Just please…let me go…"

Allow me to be free of this twisted joke.

_I've always had a heavy heart, which no one is willing to carry._

"Maka…?Maka is that you? Why the hell are you crying?!"

I diverted my attention to the possessor of the voice and watched him as he bolted to my side.

And a newly created batch of tears started to engulf my bloodshot sight.

This may be the first time in an excruciatingly long time that I've been granted with the slightest bit of hope.

~~~~ O ~~~~

_And that's the end of that ^-^_

_I'll leave you guys to your imagination on who can be the person who Maka encountered, though I think it's a bit too obvious already. =w=_


End file.
